Starting today the Quincy is a host!
by E.P. Wat.s
Summary: Uryu transfers to Ouran and pulls a Haruhi. Now he has to pay for the vase he broke. i suck at summaries. better than it sounds. ...maybe
1. Chapter 1

**A third story! Yay! Lol then again I have several more in my notebook. Anyway this is my first crossover. It sorta…kinda…isn't the best in my opinion but…yeah…anyway enjoy! (Hopefully…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

><p>"Wha~? Ishida-kun is transferring school?" a certain orange haired girl asked.<p>

"Yeah. Apparently yesterday was his last day in Karakura."

"That must suck for you Ichigo, your boyfriend left without even telling you."

"Shut up Tatsuki! He is not and was not my boyfriend!" Ichigo growled.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Ishida ." Tatsuki replied, laughing to herself.

"What are we talking about? Uryu and Ichigo got married?" A certain shinigami asked innocently.

"Ah! Rukia! You didn't hear? Ishida-kun transferred schools!"

"Orihime don't tell her! She'll make fun of me too!"

"I wasn't going to until you said that Ichigo."

"Dammit Rukia! You better not say anything!"

"Say anything about what? The time I walked in on the two of you-" Rukia got no further due to Ichigo's hand over her mouth.

"Aw come on Ichigo! We all wanna know what saw!" Ichigo's friend Mizuiro said jokingly.

"Wait! Ichigo is…he's gay? And Ishida's gay too? Wah! I've been here this whole time yet no one ever told me?"

"Asano maybe no one told you because one, It's not true. And two, you're you."

"Mizuiro! Ichigo's being mean to me again!"

"Calm down . People will think you've lost it."

"Ah! Ichigo do you think Ishida has left yet?"

"No, why? What are you thinking Orihime?"

"We should drop by his apartment and say bye to him!"

"I…I guess we could. But knowing him he'd just push his glasses up and say something rude to me!"

**Uryu's POV**

There was a knock on the door.

'That's strange…I wasn't expecting anyone.' I stopped packing and walked over to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by Orihime's huge overexcited smile.

"…hello?"

"Uryu we heard we you were transferring!"

"…yeah."

"We came to say bye!"

"….ok?"

"Bye!" she said happily and then shoved Ichigo at me.

"…Kurosaki."

"Um…bye I guess?"

I pushed up my glasses and inwardly laughed when he winced.

"You're farewell is as stupid as you are Kurosaki. So is you're hair."

"What the hell? I decide to do something nice and say bye to you and treat me like that?"

"Yes. Goodbye now." I said shutting the door. I heard him shout something and smirked. God I was going to miss him. I don't even want to go to this stupid Ouran Academy. But it's the only way Ryuken will help me get my Quincy powers back.

* * *

><p>This place has three libraries so why isn't a single one quiet? All I want is a nice quiet place to study.<p>

Ouran Academy. Huge school. Hundreds of room. Not a single one unoccupied. Except maybe the abandoned music room. Luckily, the room is right at the end of this hall. I open the door, and…rose petals? What?

"Welcome to the host club!"

"…shit…"

"Hey boss, it's a boy." Said one of the two orange haired twins.

"Hm? A boy? Oh! You're the new transfer student aren't you?"

"…..yes."

"Well then, we, the Host Club, welcome you."

"Who knew that we'd actually get a male visitor? He's not ashamed of his sexuality is he?" said the other twin. That pissed me off.

"Who the hell said anything about my sexuality?" I snarled doing a perfect Ichigo impression. "I was looking for a place to study. And that's all." I pushed up my glasses. Ichigo's right… I do that a lot.

"Hey Kyoya! You know everything! Tell us who this guy is!" the two twins said in unison.

"That would be Uryu Ishida. He transferred into my and Tamaki's class. My family supplies his Father's hospital with equipment. Although, according to his records, despite his father's wealth, he lived on his own as a commoner like Haruhi."

"Would you guys please stop calling me a commoner?" A boy-wait. No. a girl said with a very annoyed tone. She must've noticed I was staring at her because she turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Um can I help you Ishida-senpai?"

"Hm? Oh. My apologies. I didn't mean to stare. Its just…why is a woman working in a host club? And for what its worth, why are you wearing the male uniform?"

"Whoa. This guy's pretty smart. He found out about Haruhi in less time than you did boss!"

The blonde guy the twins refer to as "boss" ran to the corner and began crying.

"…I'm sorry for intruding, I'll be going now." As I turned around, my bag collided with a pedestal, which of course toppled to the ground, bringing a very expensive looking vase with it. The blonde was behind me the second it shattered.

", are you aware the price of that vase?"

"Let me guess. Something my father could easily pay, but a price I cannot?"

"Exactly. You do know what you'll have to do right?'

"Speak to my father for the second time in years and plead for him to pay you?"

"No I was going to say be like Haruhi and work here until you've paid off your debt!"

"No thank you." With that said I left, leaving the blonde boy standing there with a shocked look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finished a first chapter! I know that Uryu may be a little OOC but that's cos I haven't done my monthly rereading of the series yet this month. So if you noticed his slight OOCness just be patient and I'll make him more in character!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter of Bleach Ouran action! **

**Disclaimer: I SWEAR I'M NOT A DOLPHIN! Wait what? Don't know where that came from. I don't own Bleach or Ouran. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's POV<strong>

"Boss you got totally shot down." The devil twins said in unison.

"Senpai maybe you shouldn't have been so…you."

"…No matter! I will convince Uryu Ishida to join!"

"But boss he obviously doesn't like you!"

"Wha? No! He doesn't hate me…does he?"

"Yep. He hates you."

"No! That can't be! No one… no one hates me!" I couldn't help but fall weakly into the corner, the shadows I know as friends surrounding me.

"Senpai, maybe if you try asking nicely instead of threatening him with debt he'd join. And why do you want him to join so badly?"

"But Haruhi…threats worked on you…"

"That's different! I'm me and Ishida-senpai is Ishida-senpai! Now answer my question!"

"Why? That's simple!" I sprang to my feet and gracefully slid over to my beloved Haruhi. "His eyes! Didn't you see them? They told me exactly what type he is!"

"And…what type would that be?" she cocked her head in the most adorable way and I felt myself melt. I flung myself at her, hugging her tightly.

"Haruhi you're so cute! Daddy loves it when you're confused!"

"Get off me senpai!"

"Aw but Haruhi~! Let me hug you more!"

"No way in hell senpai."

"Ah Haruhi you're so mean to daddy!"

"You aren't my dad senpai. Now get off."

"…." I pulled out my best pout. She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Mori-senpai! A little help?"

"…" was all he responded with, as well as prying me off of my beloved Haruhi.

"Fine. Since obviously none of you will help me I will convince Ishida-kun to join on my own."

**Uryu's POV**

"Ishida-kun!" said the world's stupidest voice. Well…besides Ichigo's of course.

"What do you want." I didn't even phrase it like a question.

"I am Tamaki Suoh of the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"I know that. Believe it or not, not everyone is stupid like you." I could tell that hurt him from his face. His hideously stupid face. "What I do not know is how I can help you? And no I will not give you my brain. Get your own intelligence."

"Ha ha ha, very funny Ishida-kun! However that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you?"

"I am here to recruit you for the hos-"

"No. do I need to repeat myself?"

"I…Oh! I have an idea!" the blonde idiot turned to face the crowd of people behind us. "Ladies! How many of you would like to see Ishida-kun here in the host club?" several raised their hands.

"Look Suoh I have no intention to join you. Now go away. I will pay for the vase, so stop bothering me."

Even while walking home it seems that idiot follows me. There's been a limousine following slowly behind me since I left the grounds.

'What is wrong with him? Does he not know the meaning of no? I know he's stupid but that's just sad.' Lucky for me Ryuken helped me get my powers back before he named his price. I drew my bow and turned to face the limo. Then shot an arrow at the sunroof. It shattered and the blonde idiot poked his head up.

"Ishida-kun it's not polite to break people's cars!"

"It's not polite to stalk people. Now leave me alone."

"When you join the host club I will!"

"Fine then. At least I know I won't be alone when I go to hell."

* * *

><p><strong>Gah! I frickin hate five year olds! I was writing this chapter while babysitting and I just finished the worst scream match with the world's brattiest five year old. I probably won't be able to speak when the parents come home because I screwed up my throat really bad yelling at her. It's raw and swollen and I now love her three year old sister because usually I have problems with her but she's been a complete angel! Anyway seeing as I'll be up til 3 am I'll probably get a ton of writing done.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**God my throat is killing me! I almost cussed the little brat out! I think actually…a couple times…I may have but…that doesn't leave this page Kay?**

**Anyway here's a third chapter. Crossovers are easier to write than I thought XD**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Bleach Aizen would die. Right in the face. So obviously I don't. Because *spoiler* he never dies. Even when Ichigo kills him he doesn't die. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's POV:<strong>

"He said I'd go to hell with him! Even when I stalk him he refuses to join! Mommy do something!" I could hear Kyoya's glare over being called mommy.

"Maybe you should try a different approach. Instead of being you try something…intelligent."

"…Oh! I know! Get me the devil twins!" I hung up and waited a few minutes. Then my phone rang. And (because I'm not that much of an idiot) I picked up (Haruhi taught me how!) "Hikaru! Kaoru! Evil plan! Make one! Get Ishida-kun to join!"

"Aye aye boss!" then they hung up. Now I have to wait…

"Ishida-kun will join daddy…he will listen to daddy…I know he will. He does…after all…have a daddy complex."

**Uryu's POV:**

I hate my new apartment. It's not at all like my old one. It doesn't feel like home. It feels…odd…and it doesn't have any of the memories my old one did…memories…Ichigo…he told me he loved me in that kitchen…we had our first kiss in that living room…we broke up in that entry way…we awkwardly sat next to each other in the dining room when everyone came over for dinner that one time…he told me he still loved me in the same door way we ended it…we said goodbye in that doorway…if I could have just one part of the old place it would be that doorway...

'Speaking of the doorway…there's someone knocking…' I forced myself off the couch and opened the door, without even bothering to see who was there.

"Go away. I'm not interested in your stupid club."

"Oh? But you should be." The twin on the left said deviously.

"And why is that?"

"You wouldn't want these going around the school would you?" the twin on the right said, equally deviously. He lifted has hand and showed me several pictures. Pictures of me. And Ichigo. Together. The majority involved us kissing.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"Kaoru I think we angered him."

"Where did you get those?" I repeated, angrier now than before.

"You'd be surprised what we can do. Now unless you want these going around the school and posted on the internet I advise you visit us in music room three and join. We'll give you the pictures if you come."

"….I….fine…I'll be there tomorrow…" I shut the door, leaned against it and slid to the floor, cradling my head in my hands. I've fought hollows, captain class soul reapers, you name it. But I was no match against the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Hikaru…I think we went too far…it sounds like he's crying…"

"That's his problem. Come on. Let's go Kaoru."

"…alright." I glanced over my shoulder at the door one last time before following my twin to our car.

"Kaoru you didn't say one word the entire ride home. What's wrong?"

"Hikaru I think…I think we hurt him…"

"So? It's for his own good."

"Is it? Because I think he's really upset…"

"Well then buy him some ice cream and a chick flick tonight and sit on the couch with him sister dearest."

"Hikaru! What's gotten into you? You've been being the biggest jack ass all day!"

"Kaoru…I'm sorry…" my twin walked over and cupped my face in his hands. He then kissed away tears I hadn't known I'd cried. "I'll apologize tomorrow."

**Uryu's POV:**

The school day just ended. All I want to do is go home and cry. But I'm being black mailed into going to the host club. How did they get those pictures? Where? Why are they doing this to me? Why do they want me to join so badly? I opened the door and the rose petals fell again. Seriously where the hell do those come from?

"Welcome, Mr. Ishida , to the Ouran Academy Host Club."

"…sure…now give me the damn pictures."

"Pictures? Hikaru, Kaoru, what pictures is Ishida-kun talking about?"

"These pictures boss." Hikaru began to hand the pictures to Tamaki.

"Give me the pictures! He doesn't need to see them!" but I was too late. The whole club was crowded around the blonde an d staring wide eyed as he flipped through them all.

"Ishida…you have a boyfriend?"

"Had. Now give m the damn pictures so I can leave."

Tamaki smirked, finally realizing what he could do with the pictures and the knowledge he had from seeing them.

"Only if you join."

"give. Me. The pictures." I said through gritted teeth.

"Ishida-senpai, please don't get made at Tamaki-senpai or the other two idiots. For some reason they really want you to join." The girl, Haruhi, said.

"too bad. I only came to get those pictures back."

"If you don't join, , I'll have no choice bought to put these onto the school's website, as well as the host club's website." The guy with glasses said. I froze. Why are they all black mailing me? What did I ever do to them?

"….fine…I'll join your retarded club. Just give me the pictures."

* * *

><p><strong>GOD MY THROAT HURTS! I seriously might lose my voice for a week. and because I never talk in class the teachers won't notice and try to call on me anyway! I already decided i didn't want kids when i get older but now I'm positive. DO NOT WANT!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm so tired...i think i'm getting sick...this chapter's sorta short but that's cos i got writer's block and (like i said) i think i'm getting sick. but actually while writing this i'm getting more ideas XD i'll probably have another chapter soon. **

**Disclaimer: Yes. I own bleach and ouran. ...yeah right. i wish i did though. they belong to Tite Kubo and Bisco Hatori**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's POV:<strong>

"I did it! I, Tamaki Suoh have succeeded in persuading Uryu Ishida to join the host club! Today, we celebrate!"

"Um…Senpai? I think that's only a big accomplishment for you."

"No Haruhi! It's an accomplishment for all of us!"

"Actually I don't see how blackmailing him is something to celebrate. I think it's mean."

"What? Haruhi don't say that! You're making daddy feel bad!"

"For the last time senpai you aren't my father!" I couldn't help flying into the corner and sitting with the shadows. We've become friends. They're nice to me. I tell them secrets.

"Senpai get out of the corner. Jeez you're like a dog. You get hurt so easily. What I was saying was that blackmailing Ishida-kun into joining wasn't something to be proud of. Couldn't you tell he was hurt? It looked like he had been crying before he came here. I want you to apologize."

"Yes! Anything for my dear Haruhi!" I slid, quite gracefully if I do say so myself, over to her, attempting a hug. But she stepped aside causing me to fall flat on my face. The devil twins started snickering behind their hands. Those jerks! They don't understand me! They never have been nice to me!

"Why are you two laughing? Senpai being his usual stupid self isn't that amusing."

"That's not why we're laughing! We're laughing cos he gave into you so easily!"

"I hope you know I'm expecting you two to apologize as well."

"What? Why us?"

"You're the ones who used those pictures to threaten him in the first place."

"That's right!" I picked myself off the ground and put my arm around Haruhi's shoulder. "You two are more to blame!"

"Senpai don't think you're off the hook. You still have to apologize. And please get your arm off me."

"Ah Haruhi you're so cold!" I found myself in the corner again. Good shadows…be my friends…

**Uryu's POV:**

Those damn twins! I didn't want people knowing this…especially not that club…better yet, especially not that school. Those stupid rich kids will probably freak out and give me the cold shoulder if word gets out. And what'll happen now that I have to join that retarded club? If anyone finds out…won't they think it's odd? I mean, the club is for girls to come and have guys flirt with them or something. If anyone finds out about my sexuality and about my past relationship…won't it seem weird? I hope I get sick tonight and can stay home.

Sighing I walked into the kitchen. Better make dinner…starving doesn't sound like that good an idea. If any hollows decide to come near I don't think I would be able to do much if I go anorexic. Also…I don't think I'd be able to go without eating. It…it seems really difficult, resisting food. As bad as anorexia is I can't help but admire the will power those who starve themselves must have.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately I didn't get sick. Unfortunately I'm sitting in the classroom. Unfortunately that blonde idiot Suoh is in front of me. Unfortunately he doesn't understand that I don't want to talk to him.<p>

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Ishida-kun. Hey. Hey." He kept repeating that while poking me. I just sat there; however, hands intertwined and pressed to my chin, head angled downwards, eyes shut. I could feel my forehead twitching in annoyance. If he pokes me one more time I swear to god…

"Would you knock it the hell off?" I shouted, rising to my feet, knocking my chair to the floor in the process. I could feel the air tense as my spiritual pressure increased. He audibly gulped. I glared at him the way Ichigo would glare at me way back when…when we hated each other. Before we loved each other…

"Uh…I uh…w-wanted to say s-sorry for blackmailing you…"

I gave him a cool dark place he could shove his apology.


	5. Chapter 5

******Ugh...the reading MSA is over but the math is next week...im gonna die of boredom! we don't get to do anything other than the stupid test and classes where we don't do anything XP**

**anyway, here's chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: no. again, i sadly do not own either Ouran or Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Uryu's POV:<strong>

Classes are finally over. All I want to do is go home, curl up on my bed, and sleep. Because I think I may be coming down with something. Unfortunately I can't. I have to go to the damn music room.

Once again, when I opened the doors, I was bombarded by rose petals.

"Ah! Ishida-kun! You came!" the stupid blonde idiot waltzed over and put his arm around my shoulder. "Welcome to the host club. I'm sure you'll make a splendid host!"

"Get your arm off me before I break it." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said get your arm off of me before I break it." I said, much louder this time, and much more threatening. I was dead serious. Only one person can put their arm there.

My tone and volume caused all the other occupants of the room to look up. The twins smirked, the puny blonde kid started crying and jumped into the tall quiet guy's arms, Haruhi sighed sadly, and that Kyoya guy just jotted something down on his clipboard. The girls in the room had a look of admiration, fangirlism and terror all at the same time.

"Now now Ishida, you're scaring the guests. Don't make such rash threat-"

"Who said that was a threat? For all you know I could be serious."

"I'm pretty sure it was a threat…"

"You wanna find out?"

"n-no I'd rather not."

"Then take your arm off. Now."

He quickly removed his arm. Then turned to the "guests" and smiled flirtatiously.

"If you will all look this way please, I would like to introduce our newest addition to the club, Uryu Ishida."

I scowled the way Ichigo does. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I'd rather be in Hueco Mundo than here. The girls made these really annoying squealing noises and a couple fainted. What's their problem? Can't they tell I'm pissed?

"Now then, Uryu why don't you come and join me with my guests so you can get used to how it works here."

"Who said we were on a first name basis Suoh." Not phrased as a question. I'm not in the mood to phrase things correctly. Plus it makes it more effective.

"R-right…anyway, come with me."

I wanted to say that I'd rather die than go anywhere with him but I held it in.

I thought Orihime was annoying…I thought Lieutenant Matsumoto was annoying... I thought Chizuru was annoying… but compared to these girls…let's just say annoying now has a new meaning.

"So Ishida-kun is it true that you live on your own?"

"Yes."

"Why's that? What about your family?"

"I'm an only child. And I never really knew my mother. She passed away when I was young. My father and I aren't on speaking terms."

"That's so sad!"

"…I guess."

"Where did you go to school before you came here?"

"Karakura High School."

"Really? Where's that?"

"…Karakura."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"No." For once I was happy when Suoh spoke.

"All right I think we've bothered him enough. And sadly we must close up for the day. But tomorrow if you wish you my request Ishida-"

"Please don't."

"Ishida-kun is nice. Please do request him. As well as anyone else. We'll be waiting princess." He said seductively, kissing the hand of a random girl passing by. She blushed and nearly fainted.

I felt someone tap me shoulder. Tilting my head back I saw it was that girl, Haruhi I think.

"Hey." She said awkwardly.

"…yeah. Hey."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here." they zoomed over, crossing their arms over here shoulder.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Apologize. Now." She spoke with more authority than many of the captain class soul reapers in the Gotei 13.

The one on the right smirked. "Why should I? We were just doing what the boss said."

"Yeah. He told us to get him to join didn't he?"

"He didn't say blackmail him."

"Look if you want to apologize fine. If not I'm going home now. Good bye."

The next day was the same. Suoh annoyed me all throughout class. Kyoya followed me around, writing notes on any paper he could get, studying me like he was a scientist and I was his experiment.

Lunch was the worst. I had forgotten to make one and didn't have enough money to buy one of the fancy expensive lunches this place had. I didn't help that I was starving. Suoh dragged me to the cafeteria and, not knowing I had nothing to eat, nearly killed me. The food smelled amazing. I swear I'm gonna kill him someday.

"Ishida-kun aren't you eating?"

"No. I forgot my lunch."

"You could buy one." I took out my wallet and dumped it's contents on the table. A couple receipts, my student I.D. from both Karakura and Ouran, a pocket sewing kit, and some bandages fell out. But no money.

"No. No I couldn't."

"…Oh! Idea! I can buy you one!"

"Then I would be in your debt. No. thank. You." I felt two people standing behind me. I tensed thinking it was the twins. I'd never admit this to anyone but secretly I'm terrified of them. After what they did to get me to join…I'm practically at their mercy now. They know how to easily control me. What I was not expecting however was the familiar voice. The very familiar voice.

"Uryu is that you?"

"I don't believe we are on a first name basis Abarai."

"Seriously? After all we went through in the Sereitei?" I could sense him smirking as he continued. "Alright then, Quincy. Maybe we aren't close enough for names at all."

"Fine by me Soul Reaper." Tamaki stared at us, an incredibly stupid and confused look covering his face.

"I-Ishida? D-do you…know this guy?"

"Hey. Renji Abarai. I'm an old frien-"

"Like I'd be friends with a Soul Reaper."

"I distinctly remember you being a VERY close friend of Ichigo's."

I felt my face go red. Tamaki had a light-bulb moment.

"Oh! Is Ichigo the guy from the pictures?"

I ignored him and turned to face Renji. Only then did I remember that there was a second person.

"I-Ichi…go…" Tamaki spun around quickly and nearly screamed at the sight of my scowling ex.

"You aren't friends with Soul Reapers? Then what about Substitute Soul Reapers?"

"I….I…."

"Ichigo I think you broke him." Renji said jokingly.

"This is…You're the guy from the pictures!" Tamaki said, obviously not knowing he should just shut up and stay out of this.

"What pictures?" Ichigo said, turning his scowl towards him.

"These pictures obviously." I tensed more as the twins reached their arms around his shoulder, holding up the pictures for him to see. Okay. Now I'm pissed.

"Where the hell did you get those pictures?"

"We told you yesterday. The internet." They said in unison, tilting their heads innocently to the side.

Ichigo hadn't said anything yet. He just kept staring at the pictures. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he lowered his gaze, and clenched his fists.

"These are on the internet?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Hikaru started.

"Some guy named Kisuke posted them." Kaoru finished.

"Dammit Uruhara!" Ichigo shouted.

"A-anyway…" I cleared my throat, realizing Ichigo's angry voice had drawn attention to us. "Abarai, I-Ichigo, why are you here?"

"There's been in increase in hollow activity in this area lately. We're only here until it calms down."

"I-I see…"

"Hm? Ishida-senpai?" great. Another one of the hosts. I mean…Haruhi isn't that bad…but still.

"What?" I snapped, letting everyone around know I was irritated.

"Is this…the guy from the phot-"

"Yes. Yes it is. Everyone this is Ichigo Kurosaki, my ex-boyfriend. Now if you'll all excuse me." I have to get out of here. I need-

Yes. An empty classroom. Thank god…I leaned against the wall and slid down, burying my head in my knees.

"Dammit…Why…Dammit Ichigo…" I felt myself cry for the second time this week.

"Ishida-kun. I hope you are aware that you aren't alone."

My head snapped up and I quickly turned to the speaker.

"…Ootori-kun…"

"I heard what happened." He put down his clipboard and suavely walked over to me. He tilted my head up and looked me in the eye. Then did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned down and…

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hanger! i already have the next chapter in my notebook. just gotta type it XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**woot another chapter! anyway, insert disclaimer:**

**don't own bleach or ouran**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyoya's POV:<strong>

I kissed his forehead. I don't know why. Maybe because I thought it would make "daddy" angry. Maybe because he wouldn't benefit the club if he was upset.

All I know is that I did, and I loved the feeling of dominance I got when I did.

He sat there, frozen. Staring at me.

"O-Ootori-k-kun…?"

"You need to be nicer to the guests. But not just them. It's bad for business if you act cold both inside and outside of club affairs. At this rate, you'll never pay off your debt." From the look on his face I could tell he'd forgotten all about paying for the vase.

**Uryu's POV:**

I watched him leave. Why did he do that? I mean…I know it was just my forehead but…

"Uryu I know you're in there. I want to talk to you,"

"Too bad Ichigo." I spat. I did not want to talk to anyone right now.

"Fine. But just so you know I'll be waiting outside this door until you come out." Damn that Kurosaki. I could leave through the window...but knowing him he'd just shun po after me.

"Fine. I'll come out ok?" I stood and went over to the door, opening it to find not only Ichigo but the whole host club. Renji seemed to have been left behind.

"Ishida-senpai we want to know what's going on. I know you hate Hikaru and Kaoru but we're friend, right?" Haruhi asked, her brown eyes looking sadly at me. But why should I tell them? So they can give me hell about it like everyone else did? Even some of my "friends" acted like I was a horrible person for my sexuality.*

"Ichigo, why are they here?"

"Like he said, they wanna know what's going on." I had a feeling Ichigo wouldn't know Haruhi was a girl.

"Fujioka-san…I'm sorry. But it's best if you don't know much about me." Then I did the only thing one in my position would. I ran.

I want to go to school even less than before now. Ichigo is in my class. I know I should be glad someone from Karakura is here, but now he's just making this harder than before. Tamaki keep pestering me for answers. Kyoya observes me even more than before. I feel like I'm his lab experiment. I'm starting to get tired of it. And if that weren't bad enough, Ichigo knows I'm in the host club.

"Why the host club?" he asked while walking me home (against my will) one day. "I would've thought you'd pick archery or handicrafts again."

"That's none of your business Kurosaki."

"Boo you stopped calling me by my first name." he pretended to be hurt. I pretended to pretend not to care. I actually couldn't care less. "By the way Uryu, why won't you tell the guys about, you know, us, your interests, whatever it is they wanted to know?"

"What you want me to walk up to them and say "Hello guys, I am homosexual and used to have a relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki before he ripped out my heart and acted like it never happened."? Like hell that'll happen." I stormed into my apartment, slamming the door on him.

* * *

><p><strong>*i had a friend start being really rude to me about my sexuality recently so i thought hey, why shouldnt uryu go through this?<strong>

**anyway msa is finally over so i can do more writing WOOT! til next chapter, adios!**


	7. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY!

**This chapter is not to be taken seriously. This is what happens when writer's block causes me to ask my 9 year old brother for help with a story he probably will never read**

**Brother: because it's stupid.**

**E.P: IT IS NOT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! THIS STORY HAS MANY DEVOTED READERS! …I think**

**Brother: ok. I take it back. It is MEGA STUPID!**

**E.P: *SIGH* 9 year old boys…aren't they lovely? This chapter is pure crack. Do not take seriously. I am serious. This is just filler…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tamaki's POV:<strong>

It was a beautiful day in my beautiful life, and Haruhi, my lovely little girl, has finally returned from doing the club's shopping. She had commoner's coffee! And we had just run out too. It's better than you think. It has this interesting commoner's taste.

"Senpai stop hugging the coffee." Haruhi's judging tone…it hurts! I retreat to my corner and have a tea party with the shadows.

"Mommy why is Haruhi so mean daddy?"

"Maybe because you're an idiot. And would you please stop referring to me as mommy?" why is everyone picking on me? What did I do wrong?

" Ur-chan!" the small rabbit child flew past me and collided with the mean megane. Great. Now I sound like Renge.

"…get off." Now I'm not the only one crying. Time for operation cheer up the host club!

"Oh, Haruhi~!" I danced (quite gracefully if I do say so myself.) over to Haruhi and reached for the bags in her hands. "Did you buy anything interesting today?"

"Senpai shut up before you embarrass yourself."

"Oh? What is this?" it claimed to be a bottle of maple syrup, but it was….COMMONER'S SYRUP!

"It's just what it looks like. It's syrup."

"I just had a brilliant idea!" from the groans coming from half the club I could tell they were already LOVING my idea. "Let's have a contest to see who can drink the most commoner's syrup!"

"Senpai that isn't a good idea."

"Tamaki that would be a waste of the club's money."

"It's a pretty stupid idea but it could be fun." The orange haired scowler is now my new best friend. Glomp him, only to get punched away. Friendship…IT HURTS!

"If that's all we're doing then I'm going home."

"Uryu come no, let the guy have his fun. You do know what fun is right?" Uryu glared at my friend. He must die.

"Yes Uryu, listen to Ichigo! Have fun with us!" I open the bottle and pour a bunch in my mouth. I wake up with Honey in a doctor costume explaining what a sugar comma is.

* * *

><p><strong>Brother: that guy is stupid.<strong>

**E.P: I know… I make him overly stupid for some reason…cos it's fun maybe? I'm so sorry Tamaki-senpai!**

**Brother: that guy isn't real retard.**

**E.P: YOU SHUT YO MOUTH!**

**Brother: he's a blonde in the anime but he isn't really blonde he's brunette and he isn't really a guy he's a girl and he's fat so he's A FAT PRINCESS!**

**E.P: 0.o 9 year olds. Aren't they something?**


	8. Chapter 8

**otay im over my writer's block~! sorta~! damn im tired. babysittin two nights in a row from 6pm-2am on friday and 7-pm-3am last night.**

**disclaimer: i still dont own bleach or ouran**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV:<p>

"What you want me to walk up to them and say "Hello guys, I am homosexual and used to have a relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki before he ripped out my heart and acted like it never happened."? Like hell that'll happen." Uryu...is that really how he felt about the break up? I thought we had ended on good terms. My phone rings, I want to ignore it...but it's Rukia's ringer, and she'll get pissed if I don't answer.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Ichigo! You and Renji need to get back to Karakura immediatley!"  
>"What? Why? What's wrong?"<br>"It's Orihime. She's been kidnapped."  
>"What? We'll be there as soon as we can."<br>Dammit. I bet it was those freaks from earlier, the Aarancars. I should tell Uryu. He and Orihime are pretty close. Maybe he'll answer...who knows. I knocked on the door, hard, loud, and fast.  
>"Uryu open up! I need to tell you something!" Nothing. Damn quincy. I have to go get Renji and get back to Karakura. I wish Uryu'd at least let me say goodbye to him, but apparently he's going back to being that jerk he was when we met.<br>I find Renji's spiritual pressure and head in it's direction. It seems like he's still at the school for some reason. Maybe that club is holding him up.  
>"Hey, Renji! You in here?"<br>"Ah~ hello !" The blonde guy with the questionable sanity slid across the floor until he was standing next to me.  
>"Uh yeah. Is Renji around?"<br>"Why yes he is. He's helping us prepare the club room for tomorrow. Would you like to help?"  
>"Actually I need him to come with me. Somethings happened and we have to leave."<br>"Hey, Ichigo. What brings you back?"  
>"Renji we have to get back to Karakura. Orihime's been kidnapped."<br>"What? Orihime? She was kidnapped?"  
>"It was probably those aarancar guys."<br>"Orihime? Kidnapped? Aarancar? What are you talking about? Mommy why are they talking about things I don't understand?" God could his voice be anymore annoying?  
>"Perhaps it's because they want to confuse you. And for the last time Tamaki, would you please stop calling me mommy?"<br>"Look either way me and Renji have to leave. If you see Uryu tell him I said bye. And...tell him I'm sorry."

Uryu's POV

Damn soul reaper. Do you find joy in hurting me? I should never have gotten close to you. I should have remained behind when Rukia was taken to the Soul Society. I should have never gotten involved with the Soul Reapers.  
>My eyes widened and then narrowed as a realization dawned on me. If I hadn't gone to the Soul Society I wouldn't have lost my quincy powers, and I wouldn't have had to go to Ouran for Ryuuken to help me get them back. This is all that strawberry's fault. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here. Congratulations Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope this is what you wanted. If so then I hope you're happy. The quincy archer hates you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>quincy archer hates you, one of my favorite bleach chapter titles XD<strong>

**ok so im getting writer's block again but ive decided to try something. a lot of authors do that thing where they only upload after a certain amount of reviews so i wanna try that. lets say...at least 5 reviews before an update? that'll be my motivation**

**til next time~! i need reviews to solve writers block! adios~!  
><strong>


	9. Notice

**Hello to all readers. I want everyone to know that due to an incident involving some guy breaking my finger I may update slowly. It's hard to type and I have to deal with talking to police and what not so please be patient. I will try to get the next chapter of both Fortunes and Starting Today the Quincy is a Host up as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 9

**thanks for bein patient everyone. i would have had this up last weekend but i forgot my notebook at my mom's place and couldnt type it. this is actually only the first half of the chapter but i thought i'd made ya'll wait for a while so you deserved at least this much right?**

**discalimer goes here - -**

* * *

><p>General POV:<p>

Uryu walked into music room 3, a fake smile on his face. He was hoping everything would be forgotten if he was "happy". He had spent hours perfecting the smile. He knew Tamaki would fall for it imediatley, possibly the twins and Hunny too. He didn't care if Mori knew it was fake, he never really spoke anyway. Kyoya and Haruhi would be hard to fool. Kyoya seemed to know everything, and Haruhi had that ability to tell exactly what someone was thinking and feeling. If he could fool them, he could fool everyone.  
>His predictions proved to be accurate when he walked in. Everyone went silent and stopped what they were doing so they could turn their heads and stare. There were no guests, but the club room had still been loud, before Uryu came in that is.<br>He walked over to a nearby seat, humming slightly to himself as he did. He felt the eyes following him and mentally smirked. He put his bag on the seat next to him, and took out some of his homework, which he nonchalauntly started.  
>The hosts, minus Kyoya, Haruhi and Mori who stood off to the side, gathered behind the couch, staring at Uryu's head. Hikaru and Kauro bothe raised their pointer finer and poked each side of his head repeatedly, in unison.<br>'Keep calm. Don't lose it. If you freak out now it's all over.'  
>He cleared his throat and as politely as he could, spoke.<br>"Please stop that. Its really annoying."  
>"Hey boss. I think something's wrong with him." The twins said together. Hikaru smirked deviously.<br>"I think I know. Someone had Ichigo over last night, didn't he?" That's when Uryu snapped. He turned and punched Hikaru in the face as hard as he could.  
>"Never mention that name again or I swear on my honor as a Quincy it will be the last time you mention anything." He then left the clubroom, leaving one Hikaru with a broken nose and six very confused hosts. Kyoya, however, being the all knowing being he is, was not included in the confused catagory.<br>"His honor...as a Qunicy?" Haruhi questioned quietly.  
>"Ur-chan sure got mad when Hika-chan meantioned Ichi, huh Takeshi? Maybe we should get him some cake!" Hunny said.<br>"Hikaru! Hang in there! Quick, someone get some ice! His nose is gonna swell up or something! And some tissues!"

* * *

><p><strong>i'll do my best to get the rest up soon. i also have the begining of the next chapter ready and will do my best to work on it more in my free time. Review plz!<strong>

**oh and i forgot to mention this:**

**the majority of the 5 reviews i asked for were anonymous reviews from my friends who wanted me to shut up about not getting reviews. and Lynn Heartnet, my sister, didnt even read it. she just opened the first chapter, scrolled down, hit review and typed XP so thank you to (gonna butcher this anonymous screenname) blondebitchezz (forgot to check before typing this...probably spelled that wrong.) for actually reading and reviewing.**

**til next time~**

**reviews strongly appreciated! Hunny will give cake to all who review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**thank germs for getting me sick. i had time to type this up just now cos i stayed home ffrom school. oh and for funni neko...Hunny? the cake?**

**Hunny: *reluctantly gives cake to funni neko* **

**here is the promised cake for the review.**

**i just realized this is 10 chapter! *throws small party* double digits! f yeah!**

**disclaimer here: heh. if you think i own Bleach or OHSHC you must be a real idiot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uryu's POV<strong>

It seems pretending was just a waste of time. I'm never doing it again. It was going fine until _he_ was mentioned. And the fact that he was suggesting….that _that_ happened….

I thought I'd be able to act like nothing was wrong to keep the hosts from interrogating me. They may have believed it if it weren't for that freak out. Of all the times I could have snapped, why when I was pretending nothing's wrong?

"Ishida-senpai! Wait!" great. The questions start now.

I turn to face Haruhi, trying my best to keep calm. I know I should talk to people when I'm stressed, or so I've been told, but right now I would much rather do the exact opposite of that.

"What?" I say it with mock friendliness. If she doesn't get the message that I don't want to speak to her after that, then I'm probably going to lose it.

"Ishida-senpai, are you alright? You hardly ever talk to us. I understand why you wouldn't want to, but I thought we were friends. And if you don't want to talk to me, Mori-senpai is a good listener."

"…since when were we friends?" I say coldly.

"What?" she asks, obviously shocked by my tone.

"None of you are my friends."

"What? How could you say that?"

"It's the truth." I deserve what happens next. I felt a sudden burning pain in my cheek and my head snapped to the side, my glasses falling to the floor, her hand hovering in the air where my cheek had been seconds before. She had slapped me.

"How dare you say that. I can tell you've been through some painful situations, but that doesn't mean you can act like this. It doesn't mean you can treat people like this. I've been trying not to pry into your past, but I can't take it anymore! Now I need to know what happened to make you act like this."

"You want to know?" my voice's volume was beginning to increase.

"Yes. I do." Her's was increasing too.

"Fine. I'll tell you. My father never once looked at me like he was proud I existed. He never acted like I was his son. He thought of me as a pathetic disappointment." I was shouting now. "I fell in love with a soul reaper. " I didn't care about who heard. "he claimed to love me too, but the second we'd been together for a year he decided he was bored of me and got VERY intimate with that horrid soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki." I could feel tears threatening to escape. Damn them. "Then he assumed it would be fine to continue the intimate events. Oh, and did I mention we weren't even broken up while this was happening? And when I found out he acted like it was nothing and didn't even care he had betrayed me. He dumped me and left when I confronted him. The next day he pretended I didn't even exist! That went on for several months. And then he had the nerve to try and get back together because he was bored of ignoring me. And I stupidly said yes. It lasted exactly 365 days and 4 hours. Then he dumped me again. And when I needed him he didn't care. He didn't even seem to notice when I lost my powers. And none of my 'friends' would speak to me because of my sexuality. Then for the first time in years my father talks to me and sends me to this living hell of a school. And a club of inconsiderate bastard's black mails me with the very man who ripped my heart out only two months ago. Then who happens to come back into my life but him, once again acting like nothing ever happened. There! Does that answer your question?" she stared at me; pity was all I could see in her eyes. I despise that pity. Pity is the last thing I want from anyone.

"Ishida-senpai I-"

"You what?"

"I'm sorry he treated you that way." She then did something I wasn't expecting. She hugged me. "I'm really sorry that happened, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give others a chance. From now on you have new friends. The Host Club. We're your friends now. And we would NEVER hurt you like that." She paused. "I make no promises about the twins, however." I couldn't help the slight laugh that escaped.

"Um…can I ask you something?" she asked, bending down to pick up my glasses.

"…sure." I gratefully took them and put them back on. It's nice to be able to see again.

"What's a soul reaper? You've mentioned it a few dozen times. And earlier when you swore on your 'honor as a Quincy'? What does that mean?" oh. I should have expected this. How did I think someone wouldn't ask that question?

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

"What? Come on Ishida-senpai. I thought we had just agreed we were friends."

"Yes but I can't answer those questions. Anyway, we should probably get back to the clubroom now." I do my best to put as much distance between us as possible, which isn't hard, seeing as she doesn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>no i don't hate Ichigo i just had to have him be...a jerk? for this fic. im actually a mega-ichiishi fan so having Uryu hate Ichigo pains me.<strong>

**reviews please! more cake for whoever reviews! oh and (because its getting close) tenth reviewer gets to be a random extra with a quick mention in whateveer chapter comes after the review.**

**ciao~!**


	12. Chapter 11

**today is a sad day. *daps at eyes with a frilly handkerchief like the british women in old movies do.* this here...is the final chapter! it's been fun writing this, but I'm bringing this to an end. thank you so much for reviews and favs and just plain reading. **

**but today is also a good day! I've been thinking, and decided that i can put in bonus chapters at the end. And maybe even do a sequel. so pm me or review with your thoughts. should i make a sequel? should i do bonus chapters? i may also put up a poll on my profile.**

**the tenth review celebration still stands by the way. my friend hit review before she was done typing (because she was reading on my phone and my phone screen is very sensitive to accidental touches) so the tenth review at the moment is really 9th.**

**disclaimer goes here: seriously if i owned bleach or ouran would i really be on this site?**

* * *

><p>"So Uryu, did you hear? The new kids left yesterday." Said one, in my opinion, particularly annoying red head. I was only half paying attention to what she said.<p>

"Oh? That's interesting." I don't see why girls are requesting me. I do my best to push them away, yet I have five with me right now.

"Yeah. They weren't even here long were they?"

"I heard they had to leave for legal reasons." Some blonde sitting on my left said. I could tell she was an airhead rich kid like Suoh the second she had walked in. I'm beginning to wonder how people can have so much free time. The club room is packed today.

"No, no. It wasn't that. They had to leave because of something that happened to a friend." This is where I pay attention. What she says earlier dawns on me, she's right. I haven't seen Ichigo since the other day. (He completely forgot about Renji XD) he left? Something happened to a friend?

"What? What happened?" I shout frantically, jumping up, failing to stay calm. Everyone grows quiet and turns to face me. I hear that idiot Suoh cough awkwardly behind me.

"Uh, well…I'm sorry everyone, but you'll have to excuse me and Ishida-kun for a moment." He attempts to take my arm and lead me out of the room. I try to punch him. He screams.

After he succeeded in getting me out of the room, he stood in front of me, looking like a timid little abandoned dog in the rain.

"So, Ishida-kun…" he says finally, a little awkwardly.

"Suoh I don't have time for this. I need to find out what happened back home."

"Yeah, about that…" Tamaki starts awkwardly.

"Hurry up and get to the point Suoh."

"Ichigo and Renji were here the other day and…they mentioned something about someone named Orihime getting kidnapped and-"I didn't hear the rest, I was already walking down the hallway towards the front exit. I didn't need to hear the rest. Orihime had been the only one who was nice to me after I came out, and after what Ichigo had done. If she was in danger, I felt I had to repay her by helping her.

Suoh was running after me. I could tell. I sighed and used hirenyaku*, putting a good distance between us. I could already imagine the shocked expression on his face at my sudden disappearance.

And then my own shocked expression was imagined as he came up beside me. Damn he was fast. He wasn't even panting. Or was he? I couldn't tell.

"Ishida! Listen to me! I don't know what's going on but I know I still have a message to pass on to you. Ichigo says he's sorry about what happened. And he understands if you still hate him. And I say that whatever is going on, you aren't going to do anything alone. I'm coming with you." His determined look shocked me. For a brief second I thought I was looking at Ichigo. There's something they have in common. They're both stubbornly determined.

"Suoh I appreciate your concern but I won't be alone. And this is something you should stay out of."

"What?" again, he reminded me of an abandoned puppy, in both tone and look. "Why? I want to help you…I want you to trust me…"

"Suoh if what I think is happening is accurate then this is serious. I don't want you getting involved in something that doesn't concern you." He narrowed his eyes.

"The second you joined the host club we became allies. Anything that concerns one of us concerns us all. You need to start explaining everything to us. I hate to do this, it makes me feel like the twins, but if you don't, we'll tell the whole school about you and Ichigo." As if I wasn't already stressed enough…

"Fine. Have the guests leave and I'll explain some things." He seemed satisfied and lead me back to the room.

"im sorry ladies, but we'll have to close early today." A few disappointed growns were made.

"tamaki what is the meaning of this?" Kyoya asked after everyone had left. "dismissing the guests early is bad for business." Is business and finance all this guy cared about?

"Ishida is going to answer all of our questions."

"I never said that. I only said I would give a brief explanation."

"Still it will answer some of our questions."

"Fine. I'm ready to begin, so when ever you're ready I'll begin."

"Ready." they all said at once, sitting down.

I explained the situation, without giving them too much information. I told them a little about Qunicies, Soul Reapers, and Arrancars. As well as a little about the Aizen situation. They listened intently, eyes wide, on the edge of their seats. Was it really that interesting?

"And to further answer you're question Suoh, you can't come because this man is serous about what he's doing. He wont hesitate to destroy anything that gets in his way. And because you're fortunate to have a sliver of spiritual pressure you would last about five seconds just standing several feet away from him."

"But...but if it's so dangerous...how do you know _you_ wont die?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head.

"I don't. But it's a risk I have to take. I swore it on my honor as a Qunicy that I would protect Karakura and defeat any Soul Reaper who dares try and get in my way. Those Soul Reapers will never again doubt the Quincies. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

**General POV**

Uryu stood, and then left, leaving the hosts with many new questions.

"He's really going?" Haruhi asked no one in particular. The twins hugged and cried fake eyedrop induced tears.

"No! He was so fun to annoy!"

"Ur-chan is gone? But...But i didn;t get to have cake with him!" Hunny cried, hugging Usa-chan tightly. Tamaki looked at the door and smiled.

"I feel like this isn't the last time we'll see him." Haruhi looked at him questionaly.

"What do you mean senpai?"

"I think we'll see Uryu Ishida again someday." he smiled at them all. "No, that's not right. I don't think we will, I know we will."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The Hosts were busy cleaning up after a busy day. All except Tamaki who had disappeareed when the guests left. it had been several months since Uryu left, and the king of the host club had been on every travel site known to man looking for a way to Karakura.

The hosts looked up quickly when the doors opened loudly.

"I did it!" Tamaki shouted. The twins snickered behind their hands.

"Boss, that's good news but you can keep it to yourself."

"No that's not what I meant! Stop being so immature! What I meant was, I got us tickets to go to Karakura! Operation ambush Uryu Ishida in his natural habitat shall commence!"

'Oh brother...' Haruhi thought. 'Ishida-senpai, please don't be angry!'

* * *

><p><strong>cue shissou(ouran ending theme). <strong>

**it's over...**

**remember reviews are still loved!**

**and if you want a sequel or bonus chapters or both, let me know via review, pm, or vote on the poll. thank you for taking the time to read this story ^-^**

**ciao~**


End file.
